Sajin Komamura/Image Gallery
Komamura Anime Images Profile Images Ep215SajinKomamura.png|Sajin Komamura, Captain of the 7th Division. Ep51SajinKomamura.png|Komamura during the Ryoka Invasion. Ep103SajinKomamura.png|Komamura during the Bount Invasion. Ep220SajinKomamura.png|Sajin Komamura during the White Invasion. Ep216SajinKomamura.png|Sajin Komamura observes the battles in Fake Karakura Town. Ep279SajinKomamura.png|Komamura during his battle against Tōsen. Soul Society arc Ep62SajinKanameGraveside.png|Komamura and Kaname Tōsen at the grave of Tōsen's friend years ago. Ep24ShinigamiCaptains.png|Komamura assembles with the other captains. Ep24CaptainsIntruderAlert.png|Komamura and the other captains are alerted to the presence of intruders in the Seireitei. Ep51KomamuraAndIba.png|Sajin Komamura and his lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba. Ep51KomamuraTosenIbaHisagiConfront.png|Komamura, Tōsen, Iba, and Shūhei Hisagi confront Kenpachi Zaraki and the Ryoka. Ep51ZarakiFacesGroup.png|Kenpachi challenges them all. Ep53KomamuraTakesHit.png|Komamura blocking Kenpachi from attacking Tōsen. Ep53KomamuraSummonsBankai.png|Komamura summoning his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Ep62AizenvsKomamura.png|Aizen blocks Komamura's attack. Ep62AizenDefeatsKomamura.png|Komamura defeated by Aizen's Kidō. Arrancar arc Ep112CaptainsMeeting.png|Komamura attends a captains meeting. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep203Gotei13Gather.png|Komamura and the other captains and lieutenants gather in the Fake Karakura Town, Ep220SajinConfrontsPoww.png|Komamura confronts Poww. Ep220KomamuraBankaiKokujoTengenMyo'o.png|Komamura summons his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Ep220SajinBankai.png|Komamura's Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō in battle stance. Ep220KomamuraVsPoww.png|'Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō' punches Poww in the stomach. Ep220SajinDefeatsPoww.png|'Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō' defeats Poww. Ep220KokujōTengenMyōō.png|Komamura's Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō towering over the fake Karakura Town. Ep279SajinBlocksKaname.png|Sajin Komamura stops Kaname Tōsen from attacking Shinji Hirako Ep280HisagiEntersBattle.png|Komamura and Hisagi confront Tōsen. Ep289SajinUsesBankai.png|Sajin activates his Bankai to fight Tōsen. Ep290KanameBattlesGiant.png|Komamura attacks Tōsen with his Bankai. Ep291KanameBlocksGiantSword.png|Tōsen blocks Komamura's Bankai. Ep291LosNueveAspectos.png|Tōsen defeats Komamura's Bankai. 292Komamura prevents.png|Komamura prevents Ichigo Kurosaki from losing his resolve. 292Komamura thanks.png|Komamura thanks Ichigo for attacking Aizen. 293Komamura is injured.png|Komamura is injured by Aizen. Ep293AizenDefeatsSajin.png|Aizen cuts down Komamura. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Captainsmeetichigo.png|Komamura as Ichigo enters meeting. Bount arc (anime only) Ep100HisagiReportsToSajin.png|Shūhei Hisagi reports to Komamura. Ep100SajinGrabsShinigami.png|Komamura fights possessed Shinigami. Ep103CaptainCommandersOrders.png|Komamura reports to Yamamoto. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep168StandingAtGrave.png|Komamura stands with Iba at the grave. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Ep230SajinConfrontsMuramasa.png|Komamura appears in front of Muramasa. Ep230SajinUsesBankai.png|Komamura activates his Bankai. Ep230SajinBankaiAttacksHim.png|'Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō' attacks Komamura. Ep230TenkenDefeatsSajin.png|Sajin is defeated by his own Zanpakutō. Ep231IbaLiftsSajin.png|Iba lifts Komamura. Ep253ZanpakutoShinigamiUnited.png|Komamura and the other Shinigami unite with their Zanpakutō Spirits once more. Ep254SajinReturnsToBattle.png|Komamura states he will take care of the Gillians by himself. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep324UraharaHelpsCaptains.png|Urahara assists the captains in returning to Seireitei. Ep324SenkaimonOpens.png|The captains leave. Ep324SajinBlocksCurrent.png|Sajin blocks the Dangai current. Ep326SajinArrives.png|Komamura arrives, stopping Suì-Fēng from attacking Kenpachi. Ep326SajinTakesOver.png|Komamura stealing Kenpachi's fight. Kenpachi is not amused. Ep327SajinPunchesReigai.png|Komamura punches the Reigai. Ep327CloneReigaisAttack.png|Reigai-Suì-Fēng surrounds Sajin. Ep327SajinGrabsFoot.png|Komamura grabs the Reigai of Suì-Fēng. Ep327ReigaiStrikesSajin.png|The Suì-Fēng Reigai strikes Komamura. Ep327ReigaiPreparesKick.png|The Reigai uses Shunkō against Sajin. Ep327ReigaiAttacksSajin.png|The Reigai tries to kill Komamura. Ep327ReigaiStandsOver.png|The Reigai stands over Komamura. Ep327BankaiVsBankai.png|Komamura's Bankai versus the Reigai's Bankai. Ep327SajinCollapses.png|Komamura falls alongside Reigai-Suì-Fēng. Ep327SajinReigaiTired.png|Komamura and the Reigai pant heavily. Ep327KomamuraVsReigaiSuiFeng.png|Reigai-Sui-Feng Versus Komamura Ep327ReigaiDefeated.png|Sui-Feng's Reigai lies defeated. Ep339TengenVsTengen.png|The giant Bankai fight. Ep339KomamuraSavesIba.png|Komamura protects Iba. Ep340ReigaiIkkakuHitsKomamura.png|Ikkaku's clone manages to injure Komamura. Music Covers Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST.png|Komamura, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Kusaka, and several other captains on the cover of the Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion OST. Bleach B Station S4V3.png|Komamura, Ichigo, Mayuri and Nnoitra on the cover of the third volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Komamura Manga Images Profile Images 81Komamura profile.png|Sajin Komamura, wearing his helmet. 138Komamura's helmet.png|Komamura during the Ryoka Invasion prior to his fight with Kenpachi. Soul Society arc 81Captains meeting.png|Komamura and the other captains assemble to question Gin Ichimaru. 83Captains depart.png|Komamura and the other captains depart to confront the intruders. 109Komamura and Tosen visit.png|Komamura and Tōsen visit the supposed corpse of Aizen. 138Komamura declares.png|Komamura declares that his loyalty lies with Yamamoto. 140Cover.png|Komamura and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 140. Hueco Mundo arc 315Cover.png|Komamura and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 315. Fake Karakura Town arc 327Cover.png|Sajin on the cover of Chapter 327. 327Komamura kills.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō defeating Poww. 367Komamura intervenes.png|Komamura countering Tōsen's attack on Shinji. 376Cover.png|Komamura and the other Shinigami allied against Aizen on the cover of Chapter 376. 384Komamura confronts.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō confronting a Hollowfied Tōsen. 386Cover.png|Komamura and Tōsen on the cover of Chapter 386. 386Tosen attacks.png|Komamura confronted by Tōsen's Suzumushi Hyakushiki, Grillar Grillo form. 386Tosen blocks.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō vs. Tōsen in Resurrección release form. 386Tosen defeats.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō falling in defeat against Tōsen. 389Cover.png|Komamura, his allies, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 389. 390Aizen slashes.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō defeated by Aizen. 390Aizen cuts down.png|Komamura being defeated by Aizen. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 479Ichigo is greeted.png|Komamura and the other captains greet Ichigo. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 495Komamura stops.png|Komamura stops Bambietta Basterbine's rampage. 496Komamura loses.png|Komamura has his Bankai stolen. 538Komamura confronts.png|Komamura confronts his great-grandfather. 539Elder prepares.png|Komamura's Great Grandfather prepares to battle him. 554Komamura confronts.png|Komamura confronts Bambietta. 556Komamura grabs.png|Komamura grabs Momo. 556Komamura's human form.png|Komamura's human appearance. 556Kokujo Tengen Myo'o - Dangai Joe.png|Komamura activates Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō Dangai Jōe. 557Komamura's heart.png|Komamura's heart. Databooks & Covers MangaVolume62Cover.png|Komamura on the cover of Volume 62. ACBTBKomamura.png|Komamura's focus cover in All Colour But The Black. BKBKomamura's Battle Chart.png|Komamura's Battle Data Chart. SJ2008-12-08 cover.png|Komamura, Ichigo, Renji, Hitsugaya, and Hisagi on the cover of the December 8th 2008 issue of Shonen Jump. Komamura Video Clips KomamuraShikaivsAizenGif02.gif|Komamura releasing his Shikai against Aizen. Kurohitsugi.gif|Aizen attacking Komamura with Kurohitsugi. Tenken.gif|Komamura releasing his Shikai against Tōsen. Komamura bankaiV4.gif|Komamura releases his Bankai. Komamura Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONHologramRepresentation.png|Komamura and the other captains look at a hologram display of the Valley of Screams. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRCaptainsMeeting.png|Komamura meets with the other captains. DDRSui-FengKomamuraByakuyaApproach.png|The Gotei 13 captains confront Hitsugaya. DDRKusakaEnergyBlast.png|Kusaka releases an energy blast that blows away Komamura. Fade to Black FTBCaptainsWatchOoze.png|Komamura and the other captains watch as sludge covers the Seireitei. FTBKomamuraConfrontsIchigo.png|Komamura confronts Ichigo Kurosaki. FTBCaptainsMeeting.png|Komamura and the other captains meet. Komamura Video Game Images Brave Souls BBSDangai Joe.png|Promotional art of Komamura and his Bankai while using his Dangai Jōe technique. Category:Images